Painful Heart
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Sebuah bukti tentang kecelakaan orangtua Naruto, yaitu nomor plat mobil yang dikatakan oleh Kushina, dan lagi plat nomornya cocok dengan salah satu mobil Sakura yang ada di rumahnya. Sakura pelakunya? Chapter 6 UPDATE. Sorry late for UPDATE..    RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dibilangin Naruto tuh bukan punya saia tp punya abang Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: NaruHina

**Warning**: hng, saya rasa ndak ada…

**A/N**: Nyooooo! Authorr balikkk! -kissu2 reader-

Huahahaha.. Kali ini author balik dgn cerita yg sedikit..hem... Hurt kali ye? -plak!-  
Hahaha...  
Itu ngomong2 judulnya nyambung dan bener ga sih? . hahaha..

Okee.. Langsung sajaa.. Silahkan makann.. XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Apa pun yang kau mau, akan kuberikan**_

Semua nya akan kupenuhi, hanya untuk mu

Aku terus memberikan cinta ini

Cinta tulus dari lubuk hatiku

Cinta yang terbentuk hanya untuk mu

Aku selalu memperhatikamu

Walau ku tahu kau tidak pernah melihatku

Aku selalu membantu mu tanpa mengharap sekecil pun imbalan

Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat mu tersenyum

Walaupun ku tahu bahwa kau lebih senang jika bersamanya

Hati kecil ini sakit saat ku tahu, cinta yang kuberikan untuk mu tidak pernah terbalas

Berusaha menutup sakit ini dengan sebuah senyuman

Tapi, cinta tidak harus memiliki

Aku senang jika kau bahagia

Mungkin bukan aku yang dapat membuatmu bahagia

Kau lebih bahagia bersama nya

Kau tersenyum senang saat bercanda dengannya

Tidak apa kalau kau bukan milikku

Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu

Aku hanya ingin kau melihat

Bahwa aku sepenuhnya mencintaimu dari dalam lubuk sanubari ku  


Sebait puisi selesai ditulis oleh gadis berambut hitam itu.

Mata lavender nya itu dipejamkannya sebentar, lalu beralih ke sebatang bunga lili putih dalam pot coklat di depan jendela kamar nya.

Hinata tersenyum sembari membaca kembali puisi yang ia tulis.

Ya, Hinata adalah gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun yang hobi menulis puisi.

Bermacam-macam puisi ditulis nya dengan rapi di sebuah buku, semua perasaan nya ditumpahkan semua ke dalam kata-kata. Hinata sangat pintar sekali merangkai kalimat-kalimat biasa menjadi indah.

Tak heran dengan berbagai piagam dan penghargaan yang ia dapat dari berbagai lomba sastra puisi itu berjejer rapi di dalam lemari kaca di sudut kamar nya.

Begitu pula dengan puisi yang ia tulis tadi, mewakili perasaan nya sekarang kepada seseorang..

"Hinata... Nulis puisi untuk siapa?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan gadis itu dari belakang, hinata menoleh dan mata nya terkejut mendapati Neji, kakak nya berdiri di belakang.

Tangan hinata buru-buru menutup buku nya.

"Nii-san...Ng.. Anu...Ti-tidak kok.. Aku tidak menulis puisi.." Ujar hinata terbata-bata.

"Huh.. Bohong lagi... Pasti untuk si rambut nanas itu lagi.."

"E..eh.. Ra-rambut nanas?"

"Naruto.. Iya kan?"

Mendengar nama Naruto, sontak wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hei.. Sudah beberapa kali nii-san katakan, lupakan saja si rambut nanas jelek itu.. Dia itu sudah punya Sakura..."

"A-aku tahu... Ta-tapi.." Hinata menggigit jari nya.

Ya, Hinata sudah lama sekali menyukai Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki berambut kuning, anak sang pemilik pengusaha Uzumaki yang sangat terkenal.

Pertama kali hinata masuk ke sekolah SMA Konohagakure, ia sering sekali di bully oleh teman-teman sekolah nya.

Tapi, saat hinata sedang dipukuli oleh teman perempuannya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu datang untuk menolong nya.

Yah, sejak itulah Hinata jadi menyukai Naruto..

Sepertinya, kata-kata 'MENYERAH' itu tidak terdaftar dalam kamus otak Hinata..  
Ia terus menerus mengejar dan mengejar Naruto..

Pemuda yang pertama kali menolong nya, Pemuda yang bisa membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pertama kali nya..

Walaupun ia tahu, Naruto tidak mencintai nya dan mencintai gadis lain ..

"Ada apa? Aku tidak mau tahu loh kalau suatu saat nanti jika kau terus mengganggu hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura"

"A..aku tidak menganggu nya kok! Aku..aku hanya ingin Naruto tahu bahwa aku mencintai nya..."

"Percuma, usaha yang sia-sia..." Neiji menghela nafas nya dengan berat sembari menatap imoto-chan nya.

"Semua usaha, tidak ada yang sia-sia... A-aku yakin itu..." Hinata memantap kan tekad dan niat nya untuk menggapai cinta nya.

Yah, 2 hati yang terpisah oleh hati lain, sangat menyakit kan..  
Hinata mengharapkan cinta dari Naruto, sama hal nya dengan bagai puruk merindukan bulan.

-

(Pagi, 5.10am)

Udara dingin menyelimuti kota Tokyo

Suasana nya begitu putih tertutup salju

Walaupun sudah musim dingin, SMA Konohagakure belum kunjung mengadakan libur musim dingin, sebab siswa-siswi nya belum selesai mengikuti ujian semester .

Di antara putih nya salju, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut kuning sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup.

"Eit eit... Jangan ditutup!" Si rambut kuning itu berteriak berusaha menghentikan seorang satpam yang hendak menutup gerbang sekolah.

Tapi terlambat, gerbang sudah ditutup duluan.

"Hei.. Kakuzu-san! Buka gerbang nya.. Ayolah.. Kan belum bel masuk.." Ujar si rambut kuning itu memohon.

Satpam itu hanya menggeleng sambil melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

"Gah... Kakuzu-san.. Ayolah.. Aku nanti bisa di setrap si dada besar galak itu nanti..."  
Satpam bernama kakuzu itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Cih!" Si rambut kuning itu melancarkan serangan terakhir nya.

Ia mengeluarkan uang dari saku celana nya dan menjulurkan tangannya dari sela-sela jeruji besi.

"Kakuzu-san! Ini uang untukmu! Tapi, buka gerbang nya"

"Huh.. Baiklah.. Tau saja kelemahanku.." Kakuzu langsung menyambar uang nya dan membuka gerbang sekolah..

"Haa.. Dasar satpam mata duitan!" Teriak si rambut kuning itu sembari berlari menuju kelas nya.

"Heh! Awas kamu Naruto! Tidak akan kubukakan lagi gerbang nya!"

Naruto hanya cengengesan senang.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid SMA berhamburan keluar kelas

Ada yang memilih makan di kantin, tinggal di kelas, atau ke perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu 15 menit.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata, Ia berjalan menuju kantin.

Tetapi, mata nya menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi kantin.

Hinata berjalan ragu-ragu mendekati sosok itu..

"Na..naruto-kun.." Sapa hinata.

Naruto pun terkejut dan menoleh

"Hinata-chan.. Sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto tersenyum kearah hinata, membuat semburat merah di pipi nya muncul.

"E..eh.. Anu.. Ng.. Ti-tidak.. Hanya ingin duduk saja.."

Entah kenapa setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, tingkah laku nya seperti orang kikuk, jantung berdebar-debar dan ya, muka nya memerah.

Sejenak mata lavender nya menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Mata nya yang jeli menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh indah si rambut kuning itu

Otot nya yang sedikit berisi, tubuh nya yang ramping, ah..benar-benar tipe yang sempurna.. Ckck...

Naruto heran melihat hinata beranjak dari kursi kantin dan pergi ke stand minuman.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian hinata kembali dengan sebotol air mineral dingin di tangannya.

"Ini..." Hinata memberikan botol itu kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Untukku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau habis olahraga.. Pasti lelah..." Gadis berambut panjang itu duduk kembali di sebelah Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Aku bukan olahraga Hinata, tapi tadi aku dihukum oleh si guru galak dada besar itu lari keliling lapangan gara-gara telat masuk.. 10 kali loh! Ckck"

"Hehe.." Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang kesal.

"Lebih-lebih uang ku habis buat nyogok si Satpam mata duitan itu.." Ujar Naruto sembari meneguk minumannya.

"Hm.. Kau ini, ada-ada saja Naruto.." sahut hinata.

"Narutooo... Narutooo...!" Suara seorang perempuan berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..." naruto memandang gadis berambut soft pink dihadapannya. Badanya sedikit dibungkukkan, dan kedua tangannya ditaruh di paha, nafas nya tersengal-sengal.

"Na-naruto.. Aku cari-cari kau daritadi... Hh..hh..." Ujar Sakura sambil memejamkan mata, dan mencoba untuk mengatur deru nafas nya sehabis lari-lari mencari kekasih nya, Naruto.

Ya, Sakura Haruno gadis berumur 16 tahun adalah pacar Naruto, sekaligus anak dari pengusaha Haruno, pengusaha terkaya ke 3 setelah Uzumaki, Uchiha..

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata hayalah seorang anak biasa dengan keluarga yang biasa, tidak ada keistimewaan apapun..

Tapi, walaupun begitu Hinata adalah anak yang baik hati dan selalu optimis, yah dia juga sangat pemalu..

Mengharapkan cinta dari Naruto bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk gadis bermata lavender ini, status atau derajat bukan lah penghalang, jika cinta itu tulus, pasti akan bersatu walau membutuhkan pengorbanan yang cukup besar.

"Hei... Ada apa kau mencari ku sakura?" Tanya Naruto

"Huh.. Kau ini..! Selalu saja menghilang! Lagipula..." Sakura menatap sinis ke arah Hinata yang menunduk. "Sedang apa gadis bodoh ini duduk bersama mu hah?"

"Ma..maaf sakura-chan.. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa" hinata membungkukan badannya.

"Huh.. " Sakura mengambil botol minuman yang diberikan hinata tadi.

"Minuman dari siapa ini?"

"Hi...Hinata... Memang nya kenapa Sakura-chan.. Dia itu ba...

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat nya, ia sudah di kejutkan dengan perbuatan Sakura yang melempar botol itu ke tanah dan menginjak nya.

"Diam! Aku tidak suka kau menerima pemberian dari perempuan lain kecuali aku..." Sakura langsung menggandeng Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian..

Hinata tertunduk lesu.

Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata nya keluar, dengan sebuah senyum Hinata menatap punggung pemuda yang dicintai nya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura menemui Naruto yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya di lapangan.

"Hei Naruto.. Pacar mu datang tuh..." Goda Shikamaru, teman sekelas Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan benar saja, Sakura berjalan ke arah nya dengan tas ungu bergambar bunga.

Sakura duduk di bangku berwarna coklat sembari menunggu Naruto selesai bermain.

"Nice Shoot! Haha.. Kau hebat Naruto!" Sahut Ino menepuk pundak laki-laki berambut kuning itu.  
Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala nya.

"Ah.. Hai sakura.." Sapa Ino ketika melihat Sakura. Ia hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman.

"Sakura-chan.. Haii..."

"Hh... Ini..." Sakura menyodorkan plastik putih berisi bakpau.

"Waaahh.. Asikk... Kebetulan lagi laper.. Ehehe... Kau mau sakura?"

"Tidak.. Makan saja.." Sakura tersenyum.

Kalau soal makanan, Naruto paling cepat menghabiskan nya, apalagi kalau lagi lapar.. Ckck..

"Oh ya Sakura.."

"Hng?"

"Ma..maafkan aku ya tadi.. Aku tidak ada apa-apa kok dengan Hinata.."

"Benar kau tidak ada hubungan dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Ya.. Hinata itu tidak kuanggap apa pun, dia hanya orang lain.."

Tanpa disadari, orang yang sedang Naruto bicarakan ternyata ada di balik pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk..

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..."

"Bisa kau buktikan se...hmp..."

Kata-kata sakura terputus ketika Naruto mencium nya tiba-tiba.

Sakit...

Itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat pertama kali nya melihat Naruto mencium Sakura.

Apalagi Naruto mengatakan bahwa diri nya bukan lah siapa-siapa...

Ia tidak dapat menahan lagi air mata nya..

Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan bulir-bulir air mata nya mentes.

Tak bisa diungkapkan lagi perasaannya sekarang, melihat laki-laki yang ia cintai mencium perempuan lain..

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepas sakit dalam hati nya..

"Naruto... Huhuhuhu..."

Berlari dan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak sepanjang jalan.

Yang di pikiran nya hanyalah rasa sedih nya yang begitu menusuk perasaannya.

"Naruto... Huhuhu..."

-

Hari semakin malam, sang bulan beranjak dari tidur nya menuju cakrawala hitam.

Di sebuah rumah mewah berwarna putih dengan papan nama yang tertulis 'Haruno' , disitulah Sakura tinggal.

"Hh..." Gadis cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh nya ke atas kasur empuk berukuran King Size untuk melepas lelah nya seharian.

Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuh nya.

Tangan nya meraih I-Pod berwarna pink di atas meja nya.

Tok tok tok...

"Sakura... Makan malam nak..." Sahut seseorang dari luar kamar.

"I..iya bu..." Sakura segera mengganti bajunya dan keluar dari kamar langsung menuju meja makan.

Di meja makan yang panjang itu, sudah tersedia banyak sekali hidangan makan malam.

Yah, maklum Sakura adalah anak yang selalu kecukupan dan hidup mewah..

"Sakura, bagaimana sekolah mu?" Tanya ayah nya.

"Lumayan.." Jawab nya singkat.

"Sakura kan pintar, kau pasti bisa dapat beasiswa ya kan?" Sahut sang ibu tersenyum..

Sakura tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau masih dekat dengan pemuda itu?"  
Pertanyaan dari ayah nya itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Ya..." Jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Bagus.. Teruslah dekati dia, tapi kalau sampai kalian menikah, tidak akan kuijinkan.."

"Ya ya.. Aku tahu ayah... Lagipula cinta ku itu bukan untuk si rambut kuning itu.. Dia hanya kumanfaatkan. Hah.. Bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa cinta nya itu hanya kumanfaat kan.. Dasar bodoh..." Sakura tersenyum licik..

"Ya... Itu cara yang sangat bagus untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Uzumaki serta keluarga nya yang sok itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue  
**

**Hieeee...**

Jelek amatt yaa.. Hiks.. T_T

Sakura tadi nya mau kubuat lebih kejam pas ngebuang botol minuman dari Hinata, mau nya aye buat sakura numpahin air nya ke rambut hinata, cuma...cuma...cuma...cuma...cuma...cuma...cu-*disumpel readers* cuma entar jadi nya lebay kaya di sinet-sinet indo yang super lebay.. Hahaha...

Oia, gimana jeh alur nya kecepetan atau nga? Tolong yaaa...

Kritik dan Saran dan tentu nya…

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**See you in next chap... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Dibilangin Naruto tuh bukan punya saia tp punya abang Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: NaruHina

**Warning**: hng, saya rasa ndak ada…

**A/N**: Haaaiii.. Author balikk... =o=

Haih.. Sempet pusing juga ini nulis ni chapt 2.. Ahahaha...

Oiaaa.. Kayanya banyak bilang Sakura kejam ya? Haha..  
Disini author pengen Sakura ber-evolusi jadi kejam.. Akakakakak...

Okk... This is the chapt 2..

**Don't Like Don't Read... ^^  
**

"Ya ya.. Aku tahu ayah... Lagipula cinta ku itu bukan untuk si rambut kuning itu.. Dia hanya kumanfaatkan. Hah.. Bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa cinta nya itu hanya kumanfaat kan.. Dasar bodoh..." Sakura tersenyum licik..

"Ya... Itu cara yang sangat bagus untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Uzumaki serta keluarga nya yang sok itu..."

.

.

_**Painful Heart**_

Chapt 2

Braaaakkk...

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menutup pintu kamar nya dengan kasar.

Dengan mata nya yang sembab, Hinata duduk di depan meja belajar nya dan melipat tangannya di atas meja, kepalanya tertunduk sedih..

Pikiran, dan perasaan nya kacau saat ini.

Hinata kembali menangis tersendu-sendu.

Neji melihat imoto nya dari celah pintu. 'Dasar bodoh, sudah kubilang percuma.. Itu hanya akan membuat hatimu sakit' batin Neji dalam hati, kemudian menutup pintu nya.

Hinata_** Pov  
**_

Saat kau tidak menganggapku apa-apa, hati ini sangat sakit.

Air mata tak bisa kutahan melihat kau berciuman denganya..

Kenapa? Hanya sebuah ciuman saja, aku sangat sedih dan cemburu..

Apakah aku terlalu cinta padamu?

Bodoh..

Hinata _**Pov end**_

.

.

Selasa, 27 Desember 2010

"Ohayu ayah, ibu...!" Sahut si rambut kuning itu turun dari tangga dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayu Naruto..." Balas mereka berdua.

"Ayo cepat sarapan, nanti keburu dingin.." Ajak seorang wanita berambut pink kemerah panjang yang diikat dengan rapi memakai tali hitam bernama Kushina Uzumaki.

"Iya iya... " Naruto segera duduk, mengambil 2 helai roti dan mengolesi nya dengan saus nanas.

Sedangkan sang ayah, Minato Namikaze sedang sibuk membolak-balik halaman koran pagi yang sedang dibaca nya, sesekali tangan kanan nya mengambil gelas kopi dan menyeruputnya.

"Hei Naruto... Kau masih berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Hm..." Naruto mengangguk.

"Naruto.. Kalau ditanya ayahmu kau harus jawab dengan bicara, jangan hanya mengangguk.." Kushina menasehati Naruto dengan halus.

"Iya..iya... Ya ayah, aku masih berpacaran dengannya.." Ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh roti.

Sang ayah menggelengkan kepala nya, entah apa yang dipikirkan anaknya itu, tapi Sakura itu berbahaya bagi nya dan Naruto juga.

"Kau ini.. Apa tidak ada wanita lain yang mau dengan mu?"

"Eh? Ayaah... Sakura itu satu-satu nya wanita yang kucintai.. Aku tidak mungkin memilih yang lain..!"

"Tapi... Jika sakura itu tidak benar-benar mencintaimu.. Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Kau pasti akan sakit hati.. Sebaik..

"Ayah... Sakura adalah wanita yang baik, penyayang, aku yakin Sakura tidak akan meninggalkanku! Hanya Sakura tidak yang lain!" Naruto memantapkan hati nya hanya untuk Sakura.. Tapi, dia sama sekali belum menyadari bahwa cinta nya kepada Sakura sama sekali sia-sia..  
Sesungguh nya, di dunia ini ada satu orang yang sungguh-sungguh sangat menginginkan cinta mu..

Ya, Hinata.. Dia mengharapkan cintamu Naruto.. Dia selalu menunggu dengan derai air mata nya.  
Yah, apakah kau akan sadar, Naruto?

"Yah.. Baiklah.. Ayah percaya padamu.." Sang ayah tersenyum, walaupun sebenar nya dalam hati nya ragu bahwa keluarga Haruno itu baik, ataukah sebalik nya.

Sebab, keluarga Haruno itu sangat menginginkan perusahaan Namikaze itu jatuh, dan melangkah ke depan menjadi nomor 1..  
Segala cara licik sudah dikeluarkan keluarga Haruno, tapi semua nya gagal..  
Sekarang, ada satu bilah pedang yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Haruno, untuk menusuk jantung perusahaan Namikaze dan menjatuhkan nya.. Yaitu Sakura..

"Baiklah... Ayah, ibu.. Aku berangkat duluu yaa! " Naruto segera berlari mengambil tas coklat nya dan berangkat ke sekolah..

"Minato.. Biarkanlah saja Naruto memilih sendiri pendamping nya.. Kita tidak usah ikut campur.. Toh, dia kan sudah dewasa.." Sahut Kushina sembari membereskan bekas sarapan.

"Ya tapi, jika dia salah memilih pendamping, apakah kita akan diam saja?"

Kushina terdiam, sepertinya dia setuju dengan perkataan suami nya, Minato.

Ia memegang bekas luka bakar di lengan kiri nya..  
Luka bakar itulah yang menyebabkan Kushina akan ingat selalu akan kejahatan keluarga Haruno, tapi...

'Haruno Sakura... Yang kutahu, dia anak yang sangat baik.. Waktu menolongku saat aku terjatuh di taman waktu itu..'

"Ah.. Bibi tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati ya.." Tangan kecil nya itu menarik kushina yang terjatuh saat bermain dengan Naruto kecil di sebuah taman.

Anak kecil itu memberikan saputangan dan tersenyum..

'Senyumannya itu.. Senyuman tulus.. Bukan senyuman kebencian' batin Kushina saat mengingat masa lalu nya pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis manis berambut soft pink , Sakura...

Seperti hari-hari biasanya di SMA Kohoagakure masih sibuk mengadakan Ujian Semester yang tinggal 1 hari lagi..

Hari selasa, waktu nya ujian Matematika yang bisa membuat kepala author pecah begitu ngeliat angka-angka bejibun dengan jumlah banyak... -heh?-

Di kelas XI-A ..

Teng teng teng teng...

Suasana gaduh pun berakhir seiring berdering nya bel masuk .

Masing-masing murid segera duduk di tempat yang ditentukan..

Naruto bersebelahan dengan Konan

Sakura bersebelahan dengan Deidara

Dan Hinata duduk bersama Pein

(Nb: ini ceritanya anak-anak kelas 11 di ujian duduknya bareng anak-anak kelas 12.. Jadi anggota akatsuki anak kelas 12.. Haha)

Sunyi..  
Suasana kelas pun hening..

Hanya terdengar bunyi jarum jam ...

Sakura, sepertinya sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut panjang dihadapannya..

Tangan kanan nya seperti sedang menggengam sesuatu.  
Seringai licik keluar dari bibir sakura.

Kertas ulangan dibagikan..

"Baiklah... Kalian, bisa mulai sekarang!" Teriak Tsunade yang menjadi pengawas ujian kali ini...

Semua langsung mengerjakannya..

.

.

.

1 jam setengah sudah berlalu, masih ada sisa waktu 30 menit lagi.

"Hinata.. Ambil kertas yang ada di bawah kursi mu.." Bisik sakura pelan kepada Hinata yang duduk di depannya..

"Eh?" Hinata menengok ke bawah kursi nya dan mendapati segumpal kertas putih disitu.

Sejenak, Hinata ragu-ragu untuk mengambilnya.. Mata lavender nya sebentar-sebentar melirik ke arah Tsunade yang terus mengawasi murid-murid nya tanpa berhenti.

Saat Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dari barisan Hinata, ia dengan cepat langsung mengambil kertas itu dan hendak memberikannya kepada Sakura, tapi...

"Sensei! Hinata bertindak mencurigakan!" Teriak Sakura. Hinata gelagapan.

"Sa..sakura.. A..apa yang...

Tsunade berjalan ke bangku Hinata.

Gadis manis itu gemetar, tangannya masih mengenggam kertas itu..

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kertas apa itu?" Tsunade berusaha untuk merebut kertas dari tangan hinata, dan membaca nya.

'Sakura, cepat beritahu aku jawaban nomor 13! Kalau tidak, akan kupukul kau nanti'

Sang sensei sangat marah melihat tulisan di kertas itu..

"Apa maksudmu ini?"

"Ah.. I..ini.. Bu..bukan..bukan aku...yang.."

"Hah! Tidak usah banyak alasan...! Cepat kau keluar sekarang!"

"Ta...tapi..sensei..I..itu"

"Keluar! Tidak ada toleransi bagi siswa-siswi yang berusaha mencontek!"  
Tsunade berteriak keras.

Hinata gemetar, keringat dingin membasahi dahi nya.. Terpaksa ia segera beranjak dari situ dan menenteng tas nya keluar dari kelas.  
Tsunade segera menyobek kertas ulangan Hinata dan membuang nya ke tempat sampah...

Ya, Tsunade sensei ini dikenal galak dan tegas terhadap murid-murid nya..

Jika ada yang menyontek atau pun berbuat salah, beliau tidak segan segan untuk mengusir nya dari kelas dan menyobek kertas ulangan..

Maka dari itu, Tsunade sangat ditakuti oleh semua murid-murid SMA Konohagakure.

Sementara itu, Sakura tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.. Otak licik nya berhasil membuat Hinata keluar dari kelas.

"Sensei! Tapi Hinata tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu! Pasti ada yang..."

"Diam kau Naruto! Atau kau mau ulanganmu kurobek hah?"

Naruto yang tadi nya hendak membela Hinata, langsung duduk diam ketakutan.

"Ya.. Berhasil!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kantor guru)

"Aku..aku benar-benar tidak menulis itu.."

"Dasar.. Anak-anak jaman sekarang pintar sekali sih berbohong! Mau jadi apa kalian nanti! Kerjaannya berbohong terus!" Bentak Tsunade.

"Sungguh sensei... Aku tidak berniat seperti itu.. Menulisnya saja tidak, bahkan memberikan kepada Sakura..."

"Lalu?"

"Di tengah-tengah ujian Sakura menyuruhku untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di bawah kursi ku..kupikir itu kertas milik Sakura.. "

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" Sekarang Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si rambut pink itu.

"Hei.. Kau memfitnah ku ya? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu seperti itu bodoh!" Sakura mengelak.

Sekarang, Hinata makin terjepit.. Seandainya ada saksi yang melihat kejadian tadi, Hinata pasti tidak bersalah. Tapi, apa boleh buat...

Sekarang Hinata pasti akan menerima nilai 0 dalam ujian matematika nya.

"Berbuat bohong tidak ada guna nya.."

Diam-diam, ada telinga yang mendengarkan mereka bertiga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

.

.

(Di taman sekolah)

"Hei Hinata..." Hinata yang sedang duduk melamun di bawah pohon, terkejut oleh sosok berambut kuning yang menghampirinya.

"Na-naruto..." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata sembari memandang tumpukan salju putih yang menyelimuti pohon cemara.

"Hm.. Aku juga pernah kok bernasib sama sepertimu..." Kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata tetap terdiam.. Pikirannya terlalu larut dalam kejadian tadi..

"Hei.. Jangan sedih dong... Semangat lah! Aku saja sudah berkali-kali mendapat nilai 0..." Naruto berusaha menghibur Hinata yang murung.

"Eh.. Hihi.. Tapi.. Ini berbeda.. Aku.."

"Sudahlah... Kau perlu belajar lagi agar tidak tanya lagi dengan Sakura atau siapapun.."

"Eh? Kau...kau percaya bahwa aku memang menyontek?"

"Hehe.. Kan disaat terdesak, seseorang pasti akan berbuat sesuatu yang nekat.."

Hinata kaget, sekaligus sedih mendengar nya..  
Ternyata, orang yang ia cintai pun percaya bahwa ia menyontek..

"Benar.. Dan, apa kau tidak tahu Naruto, bahwa yang menyerempet mobil yang dikendarai ibu mu hingga kebakaran itu kan Ayah nya Hinata..." Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto.

"Ah... Apa yang kau katakan Sakura?" Lagi-lagi Sakura memfitnah Hinata, seperti tidak pernah puas membuat Hinata sedih dan terpuruk..

"Me..menyerempet mobil ibu ku hingga kebakaran?"

Naruto teringat kembali akan kecelakaan yang menimpa ibu nya hingga lengan kirinya luka.

"Jadi...kau yang mencelakakan ibuku?"

"Rupanya Hinata ya.. Plat mobil yang menyerempet mobil ibu mu itu sama persis dengan plat mobil ayahmu, Hinata.."

"Bukan! Na..naruto.. Percayalah.. Bukan aku...!"

Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Naruto dengan segala cara.

Apa coba alasan ayah Hinata melakukan seperti itu?  
Keluarga Hinata tidak menaruh dendam apapun terhadap keluarga Naruto..

Tapi, Naruto sudah terlanjur termakan pikirannya oleh Sakura..

"Aku...aku benci orang yang mencelakakan ibuku... Aku benci kau Hinata..."

Deg...

Jantung hinata seakan pecah mendengar kata-kata 'BENCI' dari Naruto..

Perasaannya berkecamuk, bercampur..

"Naruto! Itu bohong!Sakura bohong!" Hinata berteriak, tapi percuma.. Perkataannya hanya di dengar oleh tumpukan salju putih, bukan oleh Naruto yang kini menutup telinga nya untuk mendengar alasan hinata.

Naruto, sangat benci kepada orang yang berani mencelakakan keluarga nya..  
Tapi, kenapa harus percaya omongan Sakura?

Kau bodoh Naruto...

Mana akal sehat mu?

Apakah kau lebih percaya kepada gadis yang sangat mencintai mu ini daripada gadis yang hanya memberikan cinta palsu kepadamu?

Naruto juga mencoba untuk mencerna semua nya.. Tapi tidak bisa, perasaan dendam kepada orang yang hampir membuat ibu nya mati kecelakaan telah memenuhi otak nya..

Hinata hanya bisa terkulai lemas, air mata nya kembali meleleh di pipi nya..  
Sudah berapa kali ia menangisi laki-laki yang tidak pernah mencintai nya sama sekali.  
Laki-laki bodoh yang memilih berjalan bersama perempuan dengan cinta palsu.

'Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh,,'

Sore, 4.30am

"Minato.. Sudah siap belum?" Sahut Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Minato.

Ckleekk...

"Ya.. Ayo segera berangkat..." Ujar Minato keluar dari kamar..

"Jangan sampai kita terlambat ke pesta perayaan..."

Pakaian mereka sangat rapi. Minato memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih, serta celana panjang hitam. Sedangkan Kushina memakai dress putih dengan hiasan pita hitam di belakangnya, sedangkan rambut panjang nya digulung ke belakang dan dijepit dengan pita putih.

Segera, mereka berdua menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu untuk mengantarkan ke Pesta perayaan 10 tahun perusahaan Uchiha.

Klap...

"Baiklah, tuan, nyonya.. Kita segera berangkat.." Sahut seorang sopir pribadi mereka lalu menjalankan mesin dan berangkat..

"Kushina.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kau pucat sekali..." Tanya Minato melihat wajah istri nya seperti tidak sehat.

"A..ah..Ti..tidak kok... "

"Kenapa muka mu muram begitu?"

"A..aku hanya... Punya firasat tidak enak saat ini..."

"Haha.. Lupakan Kushina.. Kita akan berpesta.. Jangan bermuram seperti itu.. "

Kushina melihat wajah Minato tersenyum, ia pun ikut tersenyum walaupun kesan nya dipaksakan...

Baru saja setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah persimpangan dengan cepat...

Si sopir itu panik lalu menekan rem, tapi... Rem tidak berfungsi...

Sopir itu segera membanting stir ke kiri dan naas nya, sebuah mobil melaju cepat dijalur kiri

"Aaaahhhh!"

Braaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk...

Blaaaarrrr... 

Mobil Minato dan Kushina terseret jauh dan berguling...

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah, merasakan dada nya sesak dan sakit..

"Ah.. "

**To Be Continue  
**

**Uaaaaghh...**

Kepanjangann... =o=a

Sakura kejam bangett yak? Ckckck...

Gapapalah, author kan pengen buat yang berbeda gitu..

Tapi, kasian juga ya Hinata?

Aaa.. Auk deh.. Pusing juga mikirin kelanjutannya.. Haha...

Oia.. Alur nya dong tolong, menurut minna-san semua kecepetan ga? Okee..  


**Oke.. Ayooo R.I.E.V.E.W yaa…**

**REVIEW anda membuat author semangat…!**

****

See you in next chapt.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya abangku.. Masashi Kishimoto…

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: NaruHina

**Warning**: OOC inside.. selain itu nga ada lagi..

**A/N**: Konnichiwaaa minna-san!

Author balik lagi nihh!

Yak.. Ini chapt 3 nyaa.. Gomen kalo telat yoo...

Oke..! Happy Reading..

_**Don't Like Don't Read...**_

Braaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk...

Blaaaarrrr...

Mobil Minato dan Kushina terseret jauh dan berguling...

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah, merasakan dada nya sesak dan sakit..

"A...apa ini? Sa..sakit..."

Naruto merasakan firasat yang aneh..

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat ayah dan ibunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hatinya gelisah, pikirannya terus menerus diliputi ketakutan dan kegelisahan..

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke rumahnya..

.

.

.

.

_**Painful Heart**_

Chapter 3  


.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dijalanan, terlihat segrombolan orang berbondong-bondong melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang terbalik.

Tiba-tiba 2 buah mobil polisi dan sebuah mobil ambulans datang.

"Minggir..! Minggir..! Beri jalan!" Perintah beberapa polisi sembari mendekati sebuah mobil yang terbalik dan mengeluarkan banyak asap.

Beberapa perawat membawa tandu putih . Beberapa polisi berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Kushina, Minato dan seorang supir dari mobil itu..

Ya, kecelakaan maut tadi menimpa Minato, Kushina dan seorang supir yang sekarang tertindih mobil mereka.

Api mulai membakar sebagian depan mobil, dan bisa kapan saja meledak jika tidak segera dibawa keluar dari situ.

"Tandu..! Tandu..!"

Minato berhasil dikeluarkan dari situ dengan kepala, dan tangannya penuh darah, serta beberapa pecahan kaca mobil mengenai tangannya..

Tapi, entah kenapa posisi Minato sangat aneh, dia memeluk Kushina dengan erat, seperti melindungi.  
Sementara Kushina kepalanya juga berdarah, tapi tidak separah Minato.

Mereka berdua segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit..

"Apakah ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tadi?" Seorang polisi bertanya kepada sekerumunan orang yang menonton tadi..

Seorang dari mereka menangkat tangannya.

"Aku melihat nya"

"ah.. kau bagaimana kejadiannya tadi..?" Tanya polisi itu.

"Mobil yang kecelakaan ini hendak berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan, tetapi sebuah mobil muncul dari belokan kanan, mobil korban berusaha mengindari dengan berbelok ke kiri, tetapi di kiri melaju sebuah mobil hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi dan akhirnya menabrak mobil korban terseret agak jauh dan terguling.." jelas pemuda berkacamata dan berambut coklat madu.

"ah.. dimana kedua mobil itu sekarang?"

"Entahlah.. Mereka hilang.. Mungkin kabur.."

"Sayang sekali.. Kau melihat berapa nomor plat mobilnya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng…

"Baiklah.. Bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi mata?"

"Ya, dengan senang hati.."

Di dalam sebuah gedung bertingkat, terlihat keramaian di sebuah aula yang sangat megah dan mewah.  
Rupanya sebuah pesta sedang diadakan disana.

"Hei.. Kau tidak mengajak pacarmu?" Tanya laki-laki berambut hitam, berjas hitam dan baju putih..

"Heh.. Naruto itu bukan pacar sungguhan tau! dasar..." Jawab perempuan berambut soft pink, memakai _dress_ pink sweater putih serta jepit rambut pink, senada dengan warna rambut nya.

"Hh..." Si rambut hitam itu menghela nafas sembari mengambil gelas minuman disampingnya.

"Kenapa sih mukamu muram? Kau cemburu?" Goda Sakura.

"Apa sih? Berhenti menggodaku.."

"Haha.. Jangan marah Sasuke.. Yang hanya mencintaimu.. Bukan yang lain.." Gadis berambut pink itu mengedipkan mata hijau nya dan menyentuh hidung Sasuke dengan manja.

"Ya...aku tahu..." Sahut Sasuke, anak dari pengusaha Uchiha yang terkaya nomor 2, wajahnya yang bisa dibilang keren, dan sikapnya yang dingin itu, mampu membuat Sakura jatuh cinta, ah bukan hanya Sakura, mungkin seluruh gadis di SMA Konoha..

Sebenarnya, Sakura itu sudah lama diam-diam berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Ya, seperti yang kita tahu..Sakura itu sama sekali tidak mencintai, bahkan menyukai Naruto, melainkan si keturunan Uchiha ini.

.

.

Triiit triiiitt...

"Hallo.." Seorang pria berbaju hitam mengangkat handphonenya sembari menyetir mobil..

"Orochimaru.. Sudah beres?" Tanya suara lelaki dari telepon tersebut.

"Ya, semuanya..."

"Kerja bagus.. Tapi, apa kau yakin tidak akan ketauan oleh keluarga Minato?"

"Haha... Tuan ini tidak berubah, sangat waspada ya.. Tidak..tidak.. Kuyakin semua nya sempurna, toh walaupun tahu mereka pasti sudah mati.. Haha..."

"Bagus.. Sepulang dari sini, segera kau cek rekeningmu.. Semua sudah kutransfer"

"Baik..."

Pip...

.

.

Pukul 5.30pm

Di kamarnya, Naruto duduk di jendela yang cukup lebar..

Mata birunya menatap langit senja yang begitu indah, angin semilir yang berhembus pelan membuat rambut kuningnya melambai-lambai, tetapi suasana indah itu tidak dihiraukannya, ia terlalu larut dalam perasaan gelisah nya yang tak kunjung hilang, serta ucapan Sakura tadi siang masih terngiang di kepalanya..

_**"Benar.. Dan, apa kau tidak tahu Naruto, bahwa yang menyerempet mobil yang dikendarai ibu mu hingga kebakaran itu kan Ayah nya Hinata..."  
**_  
Naruto berusaha mencerna semuanya..

Perkataan Sakura masih diragukan kebenarannya..

Tidak ada bukti bahwa yang mencelakakan ibu nya adalah ayah Hinata..

'Bohong.. Ataukah benar?' batin Naruto sedih.

Krrriiinngg... Krrriiingg...

Suara dering telepon rumah mengagetkan Naruto, ia segera berlari ke meja telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Hallo... Keluarga Uzumaki disini.."

"Naruto..! Ini aku Shizune cepat datangke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang! Ayah dan ibu mu kecelakan!" Sahut suara di telepon..

Mata Naruto membulat, wajah nya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya akan berita tersebut.

"Hallo.. Hallo.. Naruto.. Cepatlah!" Pinta Shizune tidak sabar.

"I..iya..."

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah Hinata)

Di halaman belakang rumah Hinata, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat, terlihat sedang memotong sebuah kayu panjang.

"Ngg... Otoo-san..." Panggil Hinata.

"Hng? Ada apa?" Ayahnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Ng... A-apakah otoo-san kenal dengan keluarga Uzumaki?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengadu kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu? Tentu saja.. Ada apa?"

"Otoo-san juga..kenal dengan Uzumaki Kushina?"

"hm.. Dia itu wanita yang cantik dan baik hati, istri Minato Namikaze.. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya.."

"..." Hinata terdiam sejenak..

Mata lavender nya menatap wajah ayahnya yang keheranan dengan sikapnya..

"A..apa..ayah..punya dendam..dengan keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Eh?"

"A..ah.. Ti-tidak.. Lupakan yang itu..." Hinata beranjak pergi dari situ meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih tetap keheranan, apalagi dengan pertanyaan anaknya yang terakhir..

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, tapi ditengah jalan Hinata dikejutkan oleh sosok nii-sannya yang berdiri sembari memegang sesuatu di tangannya, em..Kue ulang tahun...

"O tanjobi omedetto Hinata-chan..." Ujar Neiji tersenyum..

".. Nii-san..." Hinata terharu, ia bahkan baru tahu bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.. Yah, maklum karena Hinata lebih memikirkan Naruto daripada dirinya sendiri..

Tapi, berkat Neji yang memberikan kejutan kepadannya, Hinata sedikit terhibur...

"Ayo.. Tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan harapanmu.." Sahut ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya..

'Semoga otoo-san dan nii-san ku sehat-sehat saja, juga...untuk Naruto semoga dia sehat... Amin'

Setelah mengucapkan permintaan, Hinata langsung meniup lilin nya dengan disertai tepuk tangan dari otoo-sannya...

"Hinata, semoga kau tumbuh dewasa ya... Dan... Cepatlah cari pacar.. Haha..."

"A..ayah... Hehe..." Hinata ikut tertawa senang...

Di ulang tahun nya ini, Hinata serasa ganjil.. Memang otoo-san dan Neji merayakannya tapi...tanpa Naruto yang biasanya setiap tahun mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' kepada Hinata, kini tidak ada..  
Ia beranggapan bahwa Naruto sudah benar-benar membencinya..

'Benar.. Carilah pendampingmu yang baru, Hinata.. Dan janganlah memikirkan Naruto lagi.. Itu akan lebih baik..' Ucap Neji dalam hati, berharap adiknya cepat melupakan lelaki bodoh itu..

.

.

Braaaakkk...

Sebuah pintu kamar berwarna putih dibuka dengan keras

"Kaa-san …! Otoo-san..!"

"Na..Naruto...! Jangan berisik!..." Perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu memperingatkan Naruto saat terburu-buru masuk kamar tempat ayah dan ibunya dirawat..

"Ta..tapi kaa-san dan otoo-san..."

"Sst... Mereka sedang istirahat... " Shizune menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar itu..

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku ruang tunggu..

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kaa-san dan otoo-san ku?" Naruto sepertinya tidak sabar untuk mengetahui bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya..

"Naruto.. Pelankan sedikit suaramu.. Ini Rumah Sakit.. Atau.. Kau mau bicara di taman saja?"

"Baiklah..."

Shizune adalah seorang dokter di ini, sekaligus teman Kushina Uzumaki sejak SMP dulu..

Naruto mengikuti Shizune ke taman di belakang Rumah Sakit itu..

Mereka duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang.

"Sekarang ceritakan..." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap wajah Shizune..

"Naruto... Menurut cerita dari polisi, ayah dan ibu mu tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil.."

"Di..dimana?"

"Di persimpangan jalan, saat mobil mereka ingin berbelok ke kanan, sebuah mobil hitam berbelok, pas mobil mereka membanting stir ke kiri, sebuah mobil lain melaju dengan kencan dijalan, menyeret mobil ayah dan ibu mu lalu terbalik..."

Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar kronologis tersebut..

"La..lalu... Kondisi kaa-san dan otoo-san bagaimana?"

"Ibu mu baik-baik saja hanya patah tulang tangan kiri dan luka kecil.. Sedangkan ayahmu..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa otoo-san?" Naruto melihat ada sedikit keraguan di wajah Shizune saat menceritakan kondisi ayahnya.. Tapi keraguan itu ditepis jauh oleh Shizune dan mulai bercerita..

"Ayahmu... Terluka parah... Bahkan, kemungkinan kecil, ayahmu tidak bisa bicara lagi dan kaki tangannya lumpuh..."

"A..apa?"

**To Be Continue..  
**

**Fyuuuhh... Pegell..pegell...**

Yaaaa.. Kependekaan ya minna? Hiks.. Soalnya author rada sibuk nih.. -plak! Apanya yang sibuk? Tiap hari maen lapie terus!-

Author janji dah chapt depan bakal tak panjangin sepanjang kreta ekspres(?)

Oiaa.. Tadi nya sih pengennya Minato nya mati, cuman...cuma...kata Meiko-san senior saia -plak!- jangan mati, dibikin ga bisa bicara aja.. Dann.. Jadilah seperti ini.. Hohoho.. -ketawa laknat-

Oke.. Saran... Kritik.. Dan alur kecepetan ga ye? Haha...

Ehem… -berdiri diatas meja-

**Yoo.. Give me **_**R**_**, Give me **_**I**_**, Give me **_**V**_**, Give me **_**E**_**, Give me **_**W**_

_**R.I.V.E.W.. !**_

**Ingat REVIEW dari anda, menambah semangat untuk author.. haha **

**Balasan untuk Rivew: **

_**Meiko-san: gyaahh.. Nami di bilang kejam.. T_T hahaha.. emang iya sihh, Sakura aja ampe kubuat kejam.. ahaha…**_

_**Aaa… kagak kok kagak.. –ngumpet dibelakang Itachi-**_

_**Okee.. tadinya pengennya tuh nulis rambutnya merah, Cuma tak liat-liat lagi kok kayanya pink kemerahaan.. haha.**_

_**Iya ni banyak typo bertebaran.. ckck.**_

_**Haha.. sip Meiko..! ganbatte juga..! ^^**_

_**Rhyme: haha.. gapapa kok.. ^^**_

_**Ok.. sip sip.. typo berterbangan nih di fic ini, tapi name bakal lebih teliti lagi.. ^^**_

_**Hahaha.. yaya.. banyak yang protes juga ni Sakura jadi kejam.. tapi tenang aja, nanti bakal ada yang beda.. ^^ yoshh..**_

_**Zephyr: iya nihh.. gara-gara si Sakura sih memfitnah mlulu.. kasian kan Hianatanya.. **___

_**Sakura: heh.. bukannya author yang nulis kaya gini ya? Aku mah dari dulu kan anak baik, ga suka nyolong.. authornya aja ngasih peran antagonis .. –ngacungin sabit-**_

_**Author: eehh.. iya iyaa.. percaya deh sakura anak baik,.. ==" **_

_**Oke.. doakan sajaa biar update spedy yaa.. XD**_

**Ah iya.. Daripada lupa... Author mau ngucapin…**

****

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011  
**_**  
Toeet toeett... -niup terompet-**

Hope in the future, we can be a good person... ^o^

See You in Next Chapt ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya abangku.. Masashi Kishimoto…

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: NaruHina

**Warning**: OOC inside.. selain itu nga ada lagi..

**A/N**: Hiyaaaahoooo...! -gelantungan di akar pohon-

Author balikk! -kissu2 reader- XD  
Haduhh.. Kerjaan author makin banyak+sibuk ini...gara2 sekolah nista!  
Aaaa... Ohh pak kepala sekolah...lihatlah wajah murid-murid mu yang penuh dengan pertumpahan air mata karena meminta perpanjangan libur semingguu aja... -Halah! LEBAY-

Akakakakakak..Yah, bubur sudah ,menjadi nasi(?) tapi biarlah sekiranya author mempersembahkan fic yang author buat setengah mati..

Mari silahkaan dinikmati..

**Don't Like Don't Read..  
**

"Ayahmu... Terluka parah... Bahkan, kemungkinan besar, ayahmu tidak bisa bicara lagi dan kaki tangannya lumpuh..."

"A..apa?"

"Dan sekarang dia sedang koma.."

_**Painful Heart**_

Chapter 4

"Bohong! Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Naruto.. Syaraf penggerak untuk berbicaranya lumpuh.. Maaf..."

"Uh..." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya dipejamkan dan mengeratkan giginya.

Kesal, sedih, dan marah..

Kesal dan marah dengan sang pelaku yang menabrak ayah dan ibunya..

Sedih, kenapa harus ayah dan ibunya yang mengalami semua ini dan kenapa... sepertinya dewa keberuntungannya menjauh darinya, sebaliknya menjatuhkan berbagai kemalangan pada dirinya..

"Naruto... Sudahlah jangan sedih.. Sekarang kau berdoa saja dan berharap agar ayah dan ibumu kembali pulih..ya.." Hibur Shizune sembari menepuk pundak Naruto..

"Ya... Baiklah..."

Shizune juga sangat sedih melihat kejadian ini, dan ia juga tahu betul bagaimana perasaan seorang anak yang melihat orangtuanya kecelakaan..sebab, Shizune juga pernah mengalami hal serupa yang menimpa dirinya sewaktu kecil..  
Kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu telintas jelas di kepala Shizune saat sebilah pedang tajam menusuk dada ayahnya dan seutas tali tambang menjerat leher ibunya hingga tewas... Shizune kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menangis melihat orangtuanya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah segar berlumuran..  
Dan semenjak itulah ia dirawat oleh bibinya yang berada di kota dan menjadi dokter hingga saat ini...

.

Cklek...

Naruto kembali ke kamar VIP tempat ayah dan ibunya terbaring..

Ia duduk di samping kasur ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya berada di belakangnya..

Mata birunya memandang sedih wajah ayahnya, kepalanya dibalut perban putih dan ada sedikit rembesan obat yang membekas, begitu pula dengan kaki dan tangannya dibalut perban tebal, selang infus menancap di lengan kanannya, alat bantu pernafasan menempel dimulut..

Naruto berbalik ke tempat Kushina, ibunya.  
Keadaanya hampir sama dengan Minato, perban menempel di kepalanya, selang infus serta alat bantu pernafasan, hanya tangan kirinya saja yang dibalut perban..

"Ayah... Ibu..." Naruto meremas sprai putih dengan geram.

"Siapapun yang membuat ayah dan ibu seperti ini, tidak akan pernah ku ampuni..tidak akan..."

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat

Tak terasa sang bulan telah muncul ditemani bintang-bintang yang bercahaya dan bersama-sama menyinari alam dari kegelapan malam yang mencekam

Walaupun musim dingin sedang berlangsung, tapi langit cerah malam ini, tidak ada awan mendung ataupun tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

Pip pip pip

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman terlihat sibuk dengan _handphone_ di tangannya..

_**"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, silahkan...**_

Pip...

Naruto berusaha menghubungi Sakura, tapi sepertinya handphonenya tidak aktif..

"Hah..." Terlihat asap kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto saat menghembuskan nafasnya, bukti bahwa malam ini lumayan dingin..

Pluk...

"Eh?"  
Naruto terkejut melihat jaket hitam menempel di tubuhnya, apalagi saat mendongakkan kepalanya ia melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan jaket ungu putih yang dikenakannya..

"Hi..Hinata..."

"Naruto.. Sebaiknya pakailah jaket, cuaca malam ini cukup dingin.." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto masih terbengong-bengong memandang Hinata, Hinata jadi sedikit agak takut jika Naruto marah padanya.

"A..ah.. Terima..kasih, Hinata.." Naruto tersenyum sedikit, senyuman yang disukai Hinata..

"Maaf..ti..tiba-tiba datang..." Hinata ikut duduk di ayunan yang ada disebelah Naruto.

"Kau tahu darimana aku disini?"

"Eh.. Ng.. Begitu kudengar kabar dari Ino, bahwa ayah dan ibumu kecelakaan, aku..langsung kemari..."

"Ino? Ah.. Iya.. Tadi dia meneleponku... Hehe..."

"A..aku turut sedih atas kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah dan ibumu ya.."

Naruto mengangguk kecil kemudian kepalanya tertunduk lesu..

"Kenapa manusia itu selalu punya rasa benci dan iri ya? Ternyata tidak enak menjadi orang yang berada di puncak.. Selalu diliputi oleh orang-orang yang dipenuhi dengan hati dengki dan iri.. Banyak sekali yang mencoba mencelakakan ayah dan ibu. Aku memang tidak berguna, tidak bisa melindungi ayah dan ibu hingga seperti ini.. Bodoh!..." Perlahan, Naruto menitikkan air mata kesedihannya, ia menganggap dirinya tidak berguna..

"Tidak kok.. Na..Naruto tidak seperti itu.. Aku yakin Naruto adalah orang yang kuat dan mampu melindungi orangtua mu.. Kadang ada juga kejadian yang tidak diduga.. Tapi Naruto pasti bisa menghadapinya dan pantang menyerah... " Hinata tersenyum senang..

"Hi..Hinata..."

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata adalah orang satu-satunya yang dapat menghiburnya di saat seperti ini..

Bukan Sakura yang menyemangati dan menghiburnya, tapi Hinata.

Hinata selalu ada disaat dia sedih, dia rela datang kemari malam-malam hanya untuk menemani Naruto yang sendirian di tengah kesedihannya, bukan Sakura..

Seolah Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto membutuhkan penghiburan..

Yang ada dihadapanmu itu adalah sosok yang selalu menunggumu, Naruto..

Yang ada dihadapanmu itu adalah sosok yang selalu ada untukmu, memberikan sepenuhnya cinta kepadamu..

Sadarilah Naruto, dia lebih mencintaimu...!

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata... Jauh-jauh kemari.. Hehe"

Hinata mengangguk senang..

"Baiklah..."

Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya..

Wajah Hinata memerah karena perlakuan Naruto tersebut..

"Malam ini dingin.. Kuantar kau pulang..." Si rambut kuning itu tersenyum sembari berjalan bersama Hinata..

"Na..naruto... Naruto memegang tanganku..." Jujur, Hinata saat ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, semburat merah di pipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan..  
Tapi, Hinata senang Naruto ternyata tidak membencinya..

.

Di jalan setapak yang dingin, Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju rumah Hinata yang tidak cukup jauh dari situ..

"Hei hinata..."

"Ng?"

"O tanjoubi Omedetto ya... Hehe" ucap Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga menampilkan senyuman manis. Ya, senyuman yang sangat disukai Hinata.

Hinata tersipu malu sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arigatou, Naruto.."

"Hehe.. Ng... Maafkan aku juga ya tadi siang... Aku mengucapkan hal yang tidak pantas."

"Ah.. Naruto.. Ti..tidak kok.. A..asalkan kau tidak membenciku sungguhan.."

"Hehe.. Tidak mungkin aku membencimu Hinata.. Kau gadis yang baik..."

"Ju..jujur.. Aku sangat sedih ketika kau berbicara seperti itu.. Tapi..melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi senang kembali.." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Sedih? Ehehe.. Gomen ne..."

"Tidak kok.. Hehe.."

Salju mulai turun, jalanan yang tadinya bersih, lama kelamaan tertutupi putihnya salju.

"Na..naruto.. Ng..." Sahut Hinata gugup. "Kau.. Menganggapku apa?"

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ma..maksudku.. Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak... "Tentu saja sebagai teman.. Hehe"

"Hanya teman?"

"Ng? I..iya.. "  
Hinata sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto heran dibuatnya.

"Ka..kau kenapa Hinata...?" Tanya Naruto. Ketika tangannya hendak memegang dahi Hinata, gadis berambut panjang itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya..

"Tidak... Ng.. Terima kasih telah mengantarku Naruto.." Hinata segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar 1meter dari hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu semakin heran dibuatnya..

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi, sikapnya langsung berubah..

Seakan Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan jawabannya tadi...

Tapi toh..memang bagi Naruto itu adalah jawaban yang pasti..

Hinata hanyalah sekedar temannya, tidak lebih.

Karena, posisi kekasih hatinya sudah di duduki oleh Sakura..

Entah sampai kapan Hinata terus mengejar Naruto..

Mengejar dan terus mengejar tanpa lelah..

Apakah dia berhasil merebut posisi Sakura?

Ia bukan tamak, melainkan hanya ingin cintanya terbalas..  
Hinata gadis yang selalu tegar dan pantang menyerah.. Tapi entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan situasi yang seperti ini...

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut

Jalanan pun kini menjadi sepi

Salju yang masih turun bertambah deras

Diantar pemandangan yang serba putih, terlihat sosok berambut pink yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan, tangannya ditempelkan ke tembok untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh..

"Hik..." Sosok perempuan berambut soft pink itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang bersalju..

"Loh? Sakura?"

"Na..Naruto?" Sakura terkejut mendapati sosok Naruto dihadapannya.

"Ka..kau mabuk? Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Naruto berusaha untuk memapah Sakura.

"Ti..tidak... Hik... Aku..baik-baik saja..."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Lihat wajahmu pucat! Kuantar pulang.."

.

3 hari kemudian

(30 Desember 2010, 6.30am)

"Hh..." Laki-laki berambut kuning yang duduk di sofa putih itu menghela nafas panjang.. Pasalnya, sudah 3 hari ini, ayah dan ibunya masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Ng?" Mata biru safir milik pemuda itu menoleh ke arah tempat dimana wanita berambut merah panjang berbaring.

Naruto melihat tangan ibunya bergerak,.

"Ibu..."

Perlahan, Kushina membuka matanya untuk menatap anaknya.

"Na...Naruto..." Bibir pucat Kushina berusaha memanggil Naruto..

"Ibu..."

"Ya?" Jawab Kushina. Tangan lembutnya membelai pipi Naruto sembari berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku senang... Akhirnya ibu sadar.." Naruto memeluk erat Kushina yang setengah sadar.

Tok tok tok..

Cklek...

"Naruto? Kushina-sama sudah sadar?" Tanya Shizune yang baru saja masuk.

Shizune segera mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Kushina.

"Naruto.. Tolong keluar sebentar ya.."

"Baik.." Naruto tersenyum bahagia..

Kali ini hatinya sungguh senang melihat ibunya sadar dan tersenyum kepadanya, yah walaupun sang ayah, Minato belum kunjung sadar dari komanya.

"Keadaanya cukup baik, tapi anda juga perlu istirahat yang cukup.. Ah iya, jangan lupa beri minum obatnya ya Kushina-sama.." Nasehat Shizune sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ya, terima kasih, Shizune.." Ucap Kushina lemah.

"Ibu..ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya Naruto.. Ibu baik.. Jangan khawatir.."

"Syukurlah bu.. Aku cemas dengan keadaan ibu.."

"Hehe.. Untuk apa mencemaskan ibu nak.. Cemaskan dirimu sendiri.. Tuh lihat..kantung mata mu tebal.."

"Haha... Ini sih biasa... Ahaha" naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

Kushina juga ikut senang bisa melihat senyum hangat anaknya yang bisa menghibur dirinya setelah pikirannya yang terguncang akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Ng.. Ibu..."

Kushina memandang mata biru Naruto, melalui pandangan mata Naruto saja ia tahu bahwa sebuah pertanyaan akan dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Ahaha.. Tidak usah berwajah serius seperti itu.. Hehe.. Tidak jadi.." Tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, itulah ciri khas Naruto saat becanda.

"Ibu istirahat yaa.. Naruto keluar sebentar"

"Naruto... Ayahmu... Tau pelakunya..."

"Eh?"

.

.

_**To Be Continue  
**_.

.

.

**Ueehhh akhirnya update juga.. =A=**

Kayanya tambah ancur deh ni fic.. Huee.. -jedotin pala ke lapie-

Kelamaan ya kayanya.. Aaagh! Soalnya author sibuk nih udah masuk sekolah.. -plak!- ditambah lagi belon ngebuat fic buat lomba.. Plus abis sakit... Hiss, menderita... -tampang madesu-

Yoshh! Seperti biasaa keritik, saran ..

_**And**_**….**

_**R.I.V.E.W**_** P.L.E.A.S.E**

**Ingat! Rivew anda dapat menyemangati author..**

****

See You in next chapt! ^o^/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Dibilangin Naruto tuh bukan punya saia tp punya abang Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: NaruHina

**Warning**: hng, saya rasa ndak ada…

**A/N**: Aaaiihh! Akhirnya keluar juga ni fic setelah sekian lama menjamur di FB Nami...  
Author susah payah nulisnya…ckckckckck...

Bagai kambing(?)diterjang badai, diterpa ombak besar, dilahap api-api, dilindes mobil, dipo-*disumpel*  
Eh, maksudnya author sekarang sibuk sangat! Udah mau UN pula! Duh... -megangin pala- 

Yasudah, marilah kita ber-_reading-reading_(?) ria.. ^^

**Don't Like Don't Read..**

**.**

.

.  


"Naruto... Ayahmu... Tau pelakunya..."

"Eh?"

**.**

.

_**Painful Heart**_

Chapter 5  
****

.

.

"A..ayah.. Maksudnya ayah tahu pelaku yang menabrak mobil?"

"I..iya... Sebelum ayahmu pingsan, dia mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Apa itu? Katakan bu..." Tanya Naruto berwajah serius.

Kushina terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"J 303 HS"

"E..eh? Apa itu?"

"Nomor plat mobil yang menabrak.."

Naruto menyeritkan dahi, melipat kedua tangannya dan yah seperti pose orang sedang berfikir.

"Apa..ibu ingat plat mobil siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi sembari memandang ibunya.

"Tidak... Ibu tidak ingat apa-apa selain kata-kata terakhir yang ayahmu katakan.."

"Begitu..." Naruto terlihat kecewa.

Triiit... Triiit...

Handphone Naruto berdering, ia segera keluar dari kamar pasien dan menjawabnya.

"Hallo..."

"Naruto.. Ini aku Sakura.. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Hm.. Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah, datang saja sekarang ke rumah ku ya.. Kutunggu.. Dah..."

Tut tut...

"Hh..."

Naruto kembali ke kamar pasien.

"Ibu.. Aku pergi dulu ya.." Ujar Naruto meminta ijin, Kushina menatapnya sembari tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

**.**

.

  
(Dirumah Hinata)

Srek srek srek..

Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang terlihat sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya.

Berbagai bunga warna-warni bermekaran di setiap pot yang berjejer rapi di dekat teras rumah.  
Ada juga beberapa pot yang digantung.

"Hh.. Hanya teman.. Sampai kapan Naruto menganggapku begitu? Apa dia tidak melihat dan merasakan perasaanku?" Batin Hinata.

_Hinata Pov  
_  
Sampai kapan Sakura merajai hati Naruto?

Sampai kapan hati jahat bersemayam di dalam diri Naruto?

Aku takut, suatu saat Naruto akan mengetahui semua niat jahat Sakura lalu ia bersedih..

Kesedihan Naruto merupakan hal yang menyakitkan bagiku.

Aku tidak ingin Naruto bersedih, cukup kali ini saja ia sedih melihat orangtuanya tertimpa bencana

Tapi, kalau aku menginginkan hati Naruto dan menyingkirkan Sakura, berarti aku ini egois..

Aku tidak mau seperti itu..

Tapi bagaimana?

Hati Naruto sudah terlanjur melekat pada Sakura. Naruto pasti akan sedih bila Sakura hilang darinya, tapi aku tidak mau hatinya terluka..

Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata?

_Hinata Pov End  
_

**.**

.

.

  
Ckkiitttt...

Sebuah taxi biru berhenti di depan rumah mewah.

Keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut kuning, ia menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sopir taxi tersebut.

Ting tong...

Cklek...

"Selamat siang, Tuan Naruto.." Sapa salah seorang pelayang yang membukakan gerbang rumah mewah tersebut.

Belum sempat Naruto membalasnya, seorang perempuan berambut soft pink muncul dan menggaet tangan Naruto.

"Ayo sayang, kita pergi..." Sahut Sakura dengan nada sedikit manja sehingga membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"I..iya... Ma..mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Kau bisa mengendarai mobil kan?"

"I..iya.."

Sakura mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya dan menuju ke sebuah garasi yang cukup luas.

Sakura kemudian menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang berada di pojok kanan.

"Kendarai itu ya..." Sakura memberikan kunci mobil kepada Naruto.  
Pemuda berambut kuning itu agak ragu.  
"Memangnya aku boleh mengendarainya?"

"Iya.. Tenang saja.. Aku sudah ijin kok.. Hehe.."

Naruto berjalan menuju mobil yang ditunjuk Sakura, sesekali matanya melirik mobil-mobil mewah lainnya yang berjejer rapi, tapi...Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah mobil porsche hitam yang berplat nomor J 303 HS.

"I...itu...itu...kan..." Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya. Ia berulang kali mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi..  
Nomor plat mobil yang menabrak ayah ibunya ada di salah satu mobil-mobil milik keluarga Sakura.

"Ng... Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto.

"E..eh.. Apakah semua mobil disini milik keluarga mu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Memang kenapa? Sudah.. Ayo cepat kendarai ya... Kita akan jalan-jalan"

"I..iya..."

**.**

.

.

.  


"Apa? Namikaze dan istrinya masih hidup?" Teriak seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi besar berwarna emas.  
Seseorang pria botak yang ada dihadapannya terlihat ketakutan saat mendengar teriakannya.

"I..iya tuan.. Minato Namikaze sepertinya menderita koma, sedangkan istrinya Kushina Uzumaki sudah sadarkan diri hari ini.."

"Cih! Baka! Panggil Orochimaru segera!" Pinta pria berambut hitam itu.

Segera pria botak tadi menelepon seseorang.

15 menit kemudian, datanglah seseorang pria berambut hitam lurus agak panjang, matanya mirip mata ular.

Orochimaru menunduk, memberi hormat dan salam, tapi salam itu tidak diindahkan oleh bosnya, malah langsung membentak Orochimaru dengan kasar.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan Orochimaru? Katanya kau yakin bahwa Minato sialan itu sudah mati!"

"Memangnya ada apa tuan?"

"Minato dan keluarganya itu masih hidup! Dasar baka! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya bereskan segera! Aku tidak bisa diam jika masih melihat perusahaan elit Namikaze itu masih berdiri di atasku! Hancurkan! Bunuh! Kalau perlu anak Namikaze itu dibunuh juga.."

"Naruto Uzumaki maksud tuan? Bukankah Naruto Uzumaki itu adalah kekasih anak tuan? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Orochimaru terlihat ragu.

"Kubilang aku tidak peduli pada apapun! Entah Naruto Uzumaki itu pacar anakku, atau siapapun, pokoknya bunuh! Kalau dibiarkan hidup, anak itu pasti akan meneruskan perusahaan Uzumaki bukan? Toh Sakura, anakku itu hanya memanfaatkan Naruto, tidak benar-benar cinta.."

"Baiklah kalau tuan bilang begitu.. Apapun akan saya laksanakan demi tuan..."

"Ya.. Itu lebih baik.. Terserah bagaimanapun caranya.. Kau boleh menghadapk kepadaku setelah kudapati keluarga dan perusahaan Uzumaki musnah..."

**.**

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

**Gahh! Pendek sangat! Yaampun..**

Gomenn ne minna..soalnya author mentok banget idenya plus puyeng... Heuhh.. =A="

Udah pendek, jelek, aneh, lebay pula! Ckck... Gomen...

Author janjii daah entar chpter depan tak panjangin yaa.. ^o^

**Bales **_**R.I.V.E.W**_** dulu ah.. **

_**-Zhephyr: Oh, author males nyeritainnya.. -ditendang- haha.. oke..**_

_**-Rie: nyehehe…ada juga yang suka Sakura dinistakan.. khu khu -ditampol- oke..**_

_**-Dwi: sip! ^^  
**_****

Walaupun fic ini sangat pendek, singkat, padat, dan cair(?) Sudikah minna-san untuk memberikan _**R.I.V.E.W**_**? :3**

**Kutunggu jandamu, eh salah… maksdunya kutunggu **_**R.I.V.E.W**_** mu… X3**

**See Ya.. ^^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Dibilangin Naruto tuh bukan punya saia tp punya abang Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: NaruHina, NaruSaku, MinaKushi, SasuSaku.

**Warning**: hng, saya rasa ndak ada…

**A/N**: Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama ini fic terlantar begitu saja.. Gomen lama banget yah updatenya, soalnya Nami abis _TryOut_ dan tanggal 21 maret mau Ujian Sekolah..hiks.. Q.Q doakan author yaahh… (+/\+)

Okei daripada kelamaan, mari kita nikmati saja hidangannya.. XDD

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Painful Heart_

_Chapter 6_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Di sebuah cafe yang berdiri di sudut mall yang cukup ramai, duduklah sepasang pemuda dan gadis cantik yang sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah meja kuning bernomor 21.

"Naruto.. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura sembari melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto terdiam. Tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya.

"Hei Naruto... Kau mau makan apa?"Sakura mengulang pertanyaan, melihat tak ada respon dari Naruto.

Naruto tetap bungkam, seolah-olah tidak mendengar ucapaan Sakura. Pandanagn matanya lurus ke depan, seperti tak memikirkan apa-apa. Melamun.

Sakura melambaikan tangganya di depan Naruto, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

"A-ah... I-iya. Apa ya?" tanya Naruto yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sakit ya?" Sakura meletakkan tangannya diatas dahi Naruto, tapi si rambut kuning itu memegang tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok... Hehehe…" Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman palsunya. Ya, tentu saja ia tidak merasa baik sekarang, omong kosong yang diutarakannya hanya untuk menenangkan Sakura. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah... Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis berambut soft pink itu kepada Naruto sembari menyodorkan buku menu.

"Mie saja... Minumnya jus jeruk."

"Baiklah, aku steak dan jus strawberry."

Dengan cepat pelayan cafe tersebut mencatat pesanan mereka dan kembali ke dapur.

Suasana di sekitar mereka benar-benar ramai. Maklum, sedang liburan musim dingin. Banyak pasangan yang dating ke café itu, sekedar minum dan makan atau berpacaran.

Namun, lain dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka terdiam, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Membisu, tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari mereka.

Sibuk. Sakura memegang ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya. Naruto tak memainkan barang elektroniknya seperti Sakura. Tapi termenung.  
Memikirkan ucapan ibunya tentang plat nomor mobil yang menabrak orang tuanya.

_Naruto Pov__**  
**_

'Kenapa bisa cocok dengan plat nomor mobil yang ibu katakan dengan mobil milik keluarga Sakura?Apa mungkin...'

Kebetulan ini sangat aneh dan mengerikan.

Tidak mungkin keluarga Sakura yang mencelakai ayah dan ibu. Tapi, mengapa nomor plat mobil yang dikatakan ibu itu persis dengan nomor plat mobil keluarga Sakura? Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menyelidikinya.

"Sakura, apa keluargamu punya dendam terhadap keluargaku?" Aku nekat bertanya pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, pertanyaan ini terlontar dari mulutku. Aku tahu ini konyol dan tidak pantas, karena seperti menuduh keluarga Sakura yang melakukan hal ini pada orang tuaku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Naruto? Keluargaku tidak mungkin dendam terhadap keluargamu. Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"  
Kulihat Sakura menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit marah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Karena orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku curiga ada yang menyabotase mobil mereka.

"Kecelakaan? Benarkah itu? Kapan?"Sakura terlihat panik.

Kujelasan secara detail padanya tentang semuanya yang terjadi. Menganai kecelakaan yang dialami orang tuaku dan tentang nomor plat mobil yang dingat ayahku.

"Lalu... Kau mau menuduh keluargaku yang melakukannya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan tentang adakah dendam keluargaku dengan keluargamu, begitu?"

Aku terdiam. Bodoh sekali aku menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak…

Awal-awal sudah kutanyakan seperti itu, lalu kuceritakan bahwa kecelakaan itu disebabkan oleh orang yang dendam dengan keluargaku...

Sungguh sangat bodoh…

Tapi... Bagaimana jika benar keluarga Sakura yang melakukan semua ini?

Ingatan ku tentang perkataan ayah tempo hari muncul.

Ayah jelas betul mengatakan bahwa aku disuruh untuk mencari gadis lain selain Sakura..

Apakah itu artinya ayah tidak suka dengan Sakura?

Apa yang salah?

Apakah aku salah memilihnya?

Setan pembunuh bisa saja memakai topeng kebaikan untuk mengelabui musuhnya.

Tapi... Faktanya sangat cocok!

Apa ibu salah mengucapkan plat nomor yang didengar dari ayah? Ataukah ayah salah melihat?

Ahh... Seandainya saja ayah dan ibu keliru dengan plat nomor tersebut, aku tak perlu mencurigai keluarga Sakura.

Aku berharap begitu.

Sebab, aku akan membalaskan dendam kepada yang mencelakakan orangtuaku.

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa keluarga Sakura yang melakukannya.

Aku yakin itu. Aku sangat yakin Sakura tidak bersalah.

_Naruto Pov End  
_

Cih, betapa bodohnya Naruto!

Perasaan cintanya terhadap Sakura begitu besar dan lekat, sampai-sampai ia tenggelam dalam kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Ya, kenyataan mutlak yang menyatakan bahwa keluarga Sakuralah yang melakukannya.

Bagaimana tidak?  
Keluarga yang mempunyai dendam terhadap kerluargamu sendiri. Mencelakakan ibumu dua kali, bahkan nyawamu sekarang diam-diam sedang diincar oleh setan pembunuh bertangan dingin penuh lumuran darah merah.  
Ini semua pasti tidak akan jika Naruto bersama Hinata, yah setidaknya seperti itu. Tapi jika takdir berkata lain, yah biarlah tapi setidaknya Naruto mempunyai 1 orang yang benar-benar sungguh menyayanginya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pip...pip...pip...

Kushina memandang wajah suaminya dengan sedih dari tempat tidurnya.

Wanita berambut merah ini sangat ingin membelai wajah sang suami, menemaninya dan berbicara dengannya.

Keinginan yang terakhir itu mungkin bisa, tapi untuk menerima respon dari Minato, Kushina harus menunggu Minato sampai terlepas dari koma yang menyelimutinya.

Dengan nekat, kushina mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Pertama, kaki kanannya mencoba untuk menapak, disusul dengan yang kiri... Sampai akhirnya, Kushina bisa berdiri tegak, tapi masih terlihat lemah. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan, dengan langkah yang sempoyongan.

Kushina mendekati Minato sembari membawa tiang dengan kantong infus yang menggantung dan tangan kirinya dibalut perban.

Kini, wanita itu mengulum senyum miris di depan sang suami yang diam tak bergerak. Perlahan, ia menunduk, menyapa sang suami.

"Minato? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa lukamu sakit?" Kushina membelai wajah Minato dengan penuh kesedihan.

Tes...tes...

Bulir-bulir air mata Kushina jatuh ke atas pipi Minato. Hati wanita itu rapuh. Suaminya dalam keadaan koma seperti ini. Dan akibat kesalahannya. Seandainya suaminya tak melindunginya, suaminya tak akan seperti ini.

"Minato… Maaf… Aku bodoh, tapi kenapa kau juga bodoh? Seharusnya kau tak perlu melindungiku seperti itu… Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Salahku… Minato, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melindungiku, tapi… Kau jadi seperti ini… Ukkhh…" Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya.  
Ia hanyalah seorang wanita rapuh. Walau dari luar ia adalah seorang yang tegar dan keras, tapi ia tetap seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang memiliki ketulusan hati dan kelemah lembutan. Walau dulu ia adalah seorang gadis tomboy, ia tetap seseorang yang lembut.

Tapi...  
Kelembutan dan ketulusannya berganti dengan rasa dendam. Benci pada sang pelaku yang menyebabkan suaminya koma. 

"Minato..." Wanita itu menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Tak ada respon dari pria yang masih terbaring tak berdaya itu. Tetes air mata membasahi tangan Minato. 

"Kumohon, cepatlah sadar... Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Kushina lirih di telinga suaminya. 

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Minato, aku tak akan memaafkannya. Tak akan memaafkan orang yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kita. Aku janji. Makanya, cepatlah sadar..." 

Ikrar itu terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Tekad yang telah berakar di hatinya. Tekad membalaskan dendam.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah seorang wanita berambut pendek hitam yang mengenakan pakaian dokter. Stetoskop berwarna abu-abu melingkar di lehernya. 

"Lho, Kushina-san? Anda tidak boleh bergerak dulu, anda masih sakit, bagaimana kalau nanti jatuh?" Shizune menuntun Kushina kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf... Aku hanya ingin di samping Minato," jawab Kushina. 

"Saya tahu Kushina-san sangat ingin berada di dekat Minato-san, tapi, tolong perhatikan kesehatan anda juga. Lagipula, sekarang ini Kushina-san akan kami pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa," jelas Shizune sembari memeriksa detak jantung Kushina dengan stetoskopnya.

Kushina kontan terkejut, kalau ia dipindah ke kamar lain, berarti ia harus berpisah dengan Minato. Berpisah dengan suaminya dan tidak bisa ada di sampingnya.

"Pi-pindah? Kenapa? Aku...aku mau disini saja..." tolak Kushina.

"Tapi, luka Kushina-san kan tidak terlalu parah. Sedangkan, kondisi Minato-san masih koma dan kritis, jadi Minato-san perlu dirawat di ruangan khusus sendirian.  
Kushina terdiam sejenak. Berbagai macam pikiran berkelebat di kepalanya. Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk suaminya juga. Setelah berpikir, akhirnya Kushina mengangguk.

"Baiklah...Toh aku sangat menginginkan suamiku cepat sadar. Aku mau melakukan apa saja... Tapi bolehkan aku menengoknya sesekali?"

"Tentu saja..."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pelan dan masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, berjaket ungu putih dan tangannya membawa seikat bunga lily kuning dengan pita merah.

"Bibi... Maaf menganggu..." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah..kau Hinata ya? Mari masuk," ujar Kushina sembari menyadarkan punggungnya ditumpukan bantal.

"I-iya... Kudengar dari Naruto bahwa bibi dan paman kecelakaan, maka dari itu aku kemari. Apakah aku menganggu?"

"Hm... Tidak nak... Terima kasih sudah mau menengok bibi dan paman." Kushina tersenyum melihat Hinata.

Gadis bermata lavender itu menaruh seikat bunga lily yang dibawanya didalam pot bunga disamping tempat tidur Kushina dan Minato.

"Paman Minato belum sadarkan diri kah bibi?" tanya Hinata sembari duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

"Ya... Minato koma," jawab Kushina dengan nada pahit.

"Eh? Be-benarkah itu? Bagaimana dengan bibi sendiri?"

"Bibi sendiri tidak apa-apa, sudah agak membaik, tinggal tangan kiri bibi sajayang belum. Hm..."

"Syukurlah... Ng... ngo-ngomong-ngomong, apakah Naruto tidak menemani bibi?"

"Oh, Naruto sedang keluar bersama Sakura... Kenapa? Hinata-chan ada perlu?"

"E-eh ti-tidak bibi. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya…" Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah merah, tetapi Kushina menghentikannya.

"Hinata... Kau mencintai Naruto kan?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kushina membuat Hinata terdiam dengan muka semakin merah. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Kalau ya, nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat."

"Ta-tapi... Sakura kan..." Hinata tak bodoh, ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pacar Sakura. Ia tak mau menyakiti Sakura.

"Tidak... Sebenarnya bibi... " Kushina terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Untuk apa dirinya berkata seperti itu? Ia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Maaf, bibi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Hati Naruto sudah tertutup rapat untukku. Jadi itu mustahil bibi. Biarlah aku dan Naruto hanya menjadi teman biasa."  
kesedihan tergambar dengan jelas di nada dan wajah Hinata. Setiap kali berbicara tentang perasaannya dengan Naruto maupun sebaliknya, entah mengapa rasanya Hinata tak dapat membendung keinginannya untuk mengalirkan bulir-bulir air matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak, hatinya terasa pedih sampai hampir meledak.

Tapi Hinata sebisa mungkin menahan semua itu, demi dirinya dan juga demi Naruto dan lainnya.  
Hinata yakin yang terjadi saat ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, bagi Hinata semuanya adalah takdir.

Begitu pula dengan cinta yang tak terbalas seperti ini. Ini bukan kebetulan bahwa perasaannya tak terbalas, tapi ini memang takdir bahwa cintanya tidak akan terbalas oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Tapi, siapa tahu bahwa kebetulan memang ada di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang mustahil.

Bersamaan saat Hinata akan pergi, seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hinata?" ucap sang pemuda bermata biru itu sembari memandang heran pada gadis yang kepalanya tertunduk di hadapannya.

Hinata tidak mempedulikan Naruto dan Sakura di hadapannya, ia langsung keluar dari situ dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan Sakura sampai ditabraknya.

"Cih! Kasar sekali sih dia? Dasar tidak punya etika..." ucap Sakura dengan sinis. "Eh loh?" Sakura menoleh, Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi.

Rupanya Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berlari tadi.

Naruto memang mengejarnya, tetapi Hinata terlanjur hilang dari hadapannya, tak ada jejaknya. Menghilang dan lenyap begitu saja. Naruto segera kembali ke kamar rumah sakit tempat orang tuanya dirawat.

Melihat dari ekspresi pemuda berambut kuning yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto tidak dapat menahan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Dia memang gadis tidak tahu diri," ujar Sakura dengan sinis.

"Sakura, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu tentang Hinata," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Apa? Jadi kau memihak gadis bodoh itu ya?" Sakura terlihat emosi, Naruto segera menarik Sakura keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan ibunya yang terheran-heran. Bukan terheran-heran, ia tahu yang sebenarnya, hanya berpura-pura.

"Benarkan, kau sekarang membelanya ya?" tanya Sakura ketus saat Naruto berhenti menariknya dan membawanya ke sebuah taman di belakang Rumah Sakit.

"Bukan itu... Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud apa-apa... Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa..ucapan serta perbuatanmu pada Hinata itu sedikit keterlaluan."

"Apa sih? Huh... Kurasa kau berubah."

"Tidak... Kau benci Hinata ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Mana mungkin aku tidak benci dengan gadis yang selalu dekat dengan mu."

"Hinata tidak ada apa-apa denganku. Sudahku bilang kan? Maaf..."

"Mana mungkin aku percaya! Kau bisa saja menutupi semua itu!"

"Sakura... Kumohon... percayalah..." Naruto memegang tangan Sakura dan menggengamnya erat.

"Buktikan..."

Segera Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan cepat, membuat wajah sang gadis itu bersemu kemerahan.

"Aku janji...tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," ucap Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti angin lalu oleh Sakura sebenarnya dikeluarkannya dari hatinya yang paling dalam, tapi samar-samar Sakura mulai merasakannya.

'Naruto... Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, ya? Dasar bodoh!'

Perlahan Sakura mulai merasakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, walaupun hatinya tidak pada Naruto melainkan pemuda lain, tapi saat ini Sakura merasakan kehangatan pelukan Naruto, rasa hangat dan nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya begitupula saat dengan Sasuke. Beda, sangat berbeda memang. Pelukan yang keluar karena kasih sayang yang dalam berbeda dengan pelukan sekedar basa-basi semata.

Dalam hati, Sakura merasakan Naruto yang semakin hari semakin mencintainya.

Ia sama sekali belum pernah menerima cinta hangat dari siapapun, keluarganya, maupun Sasuke. Seolah hanya Naruto yang bisa memberikan cinta dan kehangatan yang dalam yang mampu meleburkan hati Sakura yang beku untuknya.

Salahkah ia bila mempermainkan perasaan Naruto seperti ini?

Suatu saat ia bisa saja membuat Naruto terpuruk.

Tapi, ia lakukan ini semua demi rencana keluarganya.

Sakura balas memeluk Naruto. 'Salahkah aku mempermainkan dia seperti ini?'

.

.

.

Raja siang telah menampakkan dirinya.

Sinar hangatnya menghangatkan udara dingin di pagi.

Burung-burung bernyanyi menyambut pagi.

Semua orang melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria menuju aktifitas dan kesibukan masing-masing.

Terkecuali salah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas, sepertinya ia tidak menikmati cerahnya hari ini.

"Hei, Hinata!" Seorang gadis menepuk bahu Hinata dan tersenyum. Rambut gadis itu berwarna hitam dan diikat membentuk dua bulatan kecil di atas rambutnya.

Hinata menoleh dan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kok gitu sih? Lesu sekali... Ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba, mata lavendernya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun? Hahh... Lagi-lagi kau masih memikirkannya ya?" Tenten menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa sih? Yang ada dihatimu hanya Naruto, ya?"

Hinata tetap bungkam pada setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya Tenten.

Entah mengapa hari ini tidak ada semangat yang melintas di diri Hinata. Semuanya datar. Tak ada yang menarik.

Kata-kata Kushina tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya.

Sebuah saran yang mustahil Hinata lakukan.

Mustahil, ia tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan nya pada seorang pemuda yang sudah mempunyai kekasih... Itu mustahil bagi Hinata. Ia mempunyai perasaan yang sangat lembut, tak mungkin baginya untuk melukai perasaan orang lain.

Dan sekarang, Hinata bertekad untuk melupakan dan melepaskan Naruto dalam hatinya.

Ia mencobanya, walau tahu ini berat, tapi mau tidak mau Hinata harus melakukannya, jika tidak hatinya akan terus terluka seperti ini.

Setidaknya seperti itulah... Ia mau belajar melupakan Naruto, menghilangkan Naruto dalam memori ingatannya, dan membunuh perasaannya.

Memang sakit, tapi inilah yang terbaik, lebih baik sekaligus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tetapi hanya sementara daripada merasakan sakit yang kecil tetapi selamanya.

"Hm... Padahal sebenarnya diam-diam ada yang menyukaimu," kata Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh? Me-menyukaiku? Si-siapa?" Wajah Hinata seketika memerah.

Tenten menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Hehe..."

"Hei… Ten-ten..jangan becanda..."

"Tidak kok. Ini sungguhan. Aku melihatnya sendiri... Tapi aku merahasiakan ini, cari tahu saja sendiri... Hehe... Yang pasti bukan si rambut nanas itu..." jawab Tenten sebelum meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terheran-heran dengan kata-kata sahabatnya.

'Menyukaiku? Siapa?' batin Hinata penasaran.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin meninggi, bersinar tepat di tengah-tengah kepala.

Suasana siang di SMA Konoha sangat sepi, kebanyakan anak tertidur di kelas ataupun mengipasi dirinya dari serangan udara panas.

Di hari yang panas ini, sekumpulan anak sedang sibuk menjemur sesuatu di halaman.

Rupanya sekumpulan murid SMA sedang menjemur hasil prakarya seni rupa menghias kain yang sedang di warnai.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ino sembari mengangkat kain miliknya dari tali jemuran.

"E-eh... Anu... Ka-kainku hilang... Sepertinya terbawa angin..." jawab Hinata sambil terus berusaha mencari kain miliknya.

"Tidak kau jepit?"

"Aku lupa menjepitnya. Padahal angin sedang kencang, uh." Hinata sudah mencari kesana kemari tapi tidak ditemukan kain miliknya.

'Duh gawat... Padahal kainnya akan segera dinilai!'

Dan benar saja, Sensei sudah memulai memanggil para murid satu per satu untuk menilai hasil prakarya.

"A-anu Sensei, kainku hilang," ucap Hinata ragu.

"Kenapa bisa hilang? Cari yang benar!"

"Su-sudah tapi tidak ditemukan, Sensei."

"Pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu, hasil prakarya harus dinilai sekarang, jika tidak kau tidak mendapat nilai."

Hinata mulai terlihat panik, bagaimana kalau sampai ia tidak dapat nilai hanya gara-gara prakaryanya hilang. Sangat konyol.

Saat Hinata akan mencarinya lagi, seorang pemuda menyodorkan sebuah kain ungu pada Hinata.

"Ini... Kutemukan kainmu menyangkut di pohon cemara"

"Eh..ah...Terima Kasih... Ah..kau kan..."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhh.. Selesai juga nih fic.. =="**

**Pertama, name mau ngucapin banyaak terima kasih kepada Meiko-chan a.k.a Kim D. Meiko, yang sudah bersedia meng-edit fic ku ini.. Domo arigatou gozaimas Meiko-chan, jasamu akan terkenang selalu(?).**

**Bales ripew yokk… :**

_**Meiko: nyaahh, ini chapter 6, arigatou yak meiko-chan atas editannya yang keren ini… -sujud2- m(_ _)m**_

_**Zephyr: ehehe gomen ne Zephyr-san.. hehe.. ah aneh yak.. nanti diusahakan chapt depan ndak aneh lagi.. :D**_

_**Nimarmine: hehe.. Hinata itu terlalu lembut jadi terlihat lemah… -plak!- ja-jangan bunuh Naruto-kun, nanti kakakku berkurang, hiks… Q.Q -dzigg- **_

_**Rie: hahaha.. author jadi ga tega.. akakak..**_

**Yosh! Sankyuu semua yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya tuk membaca dan meripew cerita abal ini.. oia, kemungkinan 2 bulan ini nami hiatus dulu yaah, soalnya persiapan buat UAS sama UN… **

_**See ya in next Chapter**_**! ^o^/**


End file.
